


Actual Disney Princess Delia Stilinski

by queenofthegetaway



Series: Chronicles of Delia Stilinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute, Disney References, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Martinski, Post-Canon, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthegetaway/pseuds/queenofthegetaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia's daughter discovers Disney Princesses slowly but surely. Everyone in their pack has a say about who they think is the best princess. Little Delia has another idea though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual Disney Princess Delia Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna note that the pictures in this fic aren't mine. I got them from weheartit.com. I'll have the links in the end notes.

When Delia Stilinski was 2 years old she discovered The Little Mermaid. Lydia as ecstatic to share the story of Ariel with her daughter. Even Stiles could be found humming Under the Sea and Part of Your World at work. Delia was completely enthralled by the fact that Ariel could change back and forth like all of the werewolves she was around. So of course, she was spoiled with anything, and everything Little Mermaid she could ever want. Whether it was dresses, toys, towels, bedding, plates, cups, forks, anything she wanted.

At 3, Stiles introduced her to Frozen and Anna and Elsa became her favorites. Love was suddenly an Open Door and In Summer she would dance in the grass laughing until she fell asleep. She convinced all the Betas to be her little mini snow monsters and they ran around tackling each other in the name of protecting the princess.

When she turned 4, her Uncle Derek bought her Pocahontas and suddenly their walls became the canvas for the Colors of the Wind. Delia ran around the house like a wild child climbing on furniture. Dancing in the rain was one of her favorite things to do even if it meant she had to take a warm bath after.

On her 5th birthday Uncle Scott and Uncle Boyd decided it was time to introduce her to Beauty and the Beast. Delia was often found after school talking to a dishwasher full of dishes from dinner about her day at school and the meanie boy Dylan, Scott and Kira's son. Stiles and Scott would walk around singing, There May Be Something There, as Kira and Lydia rolled their eyes and Allison and Isaac's baby boy Camden laughed in his daddy's arms.

6 was the year of Aladdin and magic carpets. Uncle Peter bought himself a pair of blue harem pants and Cora and Malia were more than happy to paint him blue on days that Delia decided she needed her Genie to grant her wishes. That was also the year Abu the Birman cat became a part of the McCall Pack. Stiles was so not consulted on that addition but there was no way he could say no to the puppy dog eyes of Isaac, Scott, and Delia.

In the 2nd grade at the beautiful age of 7, Uncle Jackson introduced Tangled to the Stilinski house and Delia took it upon herself to learn the art of dramatic sighs and staring longingly out her bedroom window while singing When Will My Life Begin. (And no Dad! I was not staring at Stupid Dylan as he was playing in the backyard.)

The 3rd grade was when Allison and Erica decide that Delia needed to meet the most classic of Disney Princesses, Cinderella. All of her aunts were sworn to secrecy about who Delia thought her Prince Charming was. None of her Uncles were allowed to know and especially not Daddy. Mommy might have told Daddy though one night and Daddy might have called Uncle Scott and Grandpa might have been called out because the neighbors heard screaming from the two house next door to each other in the middle of the night.

When 4th grade started Uncle Isaac and Aunt Allison went on a trip to New Orleans and brought back beignets for Delia and that's how she found out about The Princess and The Frog and just like when she was 2 she tried to figure out how one could change from one thing to another with just magic. That's when the first found out that when a Banshee and a Spark have a baby she is bound to have some power over magic.

In 5th grade Aunt Melissa, Uncle Chris and Grandpa brought over the old VHS player and Snow White. Delia decided to learn how to use her singing voice to talk to animals. Let's just say that Lydia and Stiles had to add 'Woodland Creatures cannot do your homework' to the list of rules in the kitchen.

One day in the 6th grade when only Uncle Liam and Uncle Aiden were free and Delia was really sick, Lydia came home to find the three of them curled up on the couch as Once Upon a Dream played on loop of the Sleeping Beauty DVD menu screen. Once again, Woodland creatures were often found wandering around the various pack houses doing chores for the children and Delia found herself without her spellbooks for a month.

When Delia turned 12 in the 7th grade, Aunt Kira introduced her to Mulan. That was the first year Delia picked up a sword and it was also the year Mushu the Chinese Water Dragon joined the family. This time, it was Lydia who was none too happy about the scaly addition to the Stilinski house that would be growing again with another baby on the way.

Finally on her 13th birthday Delia met the last of the Disney Princesses, Merida. Introduced to her by Ethan, Cora, and Malia, that was when Delia officially decided that she did not want to go to the 8th grade dance with dumb Jimmy Smith because she didn't want to be the only girl without a date. He was a jerk and smelled like Spam.

On the night before Delia and Dylan started high school the whole pack was gathered in the Hale house. Stiles, Scott, Derek, Peter, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Allison, Danny, Malia, Kira, Liam, Aiden, Ethan, Cora, Melissa, Chris, and John. Along with Delia and Stevie Stilinski, Dylan, Marcos, and Jason McCall, Laura Whittemore, Camden and Vicky Lahey, and Rosie, Lilly, Leila, Billy, and Bruce Boyd.

"So Delia, who is your favorite Disney Princess?" Dylan asked to start a conversation as the pack began to pile into the living room.   
"Who do you think?" she asked wondering what her family thought.  
"Ariel." Lydia stated like a fact.  
"No, Anna and Elsa!" Stiles rebuffed.  
"Belle." Scott and Boyd said together.  
"Pocahontas." Derek rolled his eyes.  
"Jasmine." Peter defended.  
"Rapunzel." Jackson pouted.  
"Cinderella!" Erica and Allison gasped.  
"Tiana." Isaac whispered.  
"Merida." Malia, Ethan and Cora laughed.  
"Mulan!" Kira yelled.  
"Aurora!" LIam and Aiden said.  
"Snow White." Chris, Melissa and John glared.  
Danny and Delia just sat back grinning as the adults stared wide-eyed at them and the other kids looked back and forth between the groups like a tennis match.  
"What are you two smiling about?" Stiles asked wary.  
"I mean those are all great Princesses but..." Delia laughed.  
"Those are all the Pwincesses Deweea." Stevie said sitting in her sisters lap.  
"Nope. There are a lot more. But you wanna know my favorite?" Delia said.  
"Want me to tell them?" Danny asked.  
"Why do you know?" Jackson pouted  
Danny just grinned, "Because brah, its a Hawaiian thing."  
"Hawaiian thing?" Derek whispered to Scott who just shrugged.  
"Lilo Pelekai." Danny laughed.  
"Lilo?" the whole pack said together.  
Delia nodded, "I mean all the other princesses are great but Lilo is my favorite."  
"But why?" Malia asked.  
"Because, she's the only one who really understood that family, blood or not, is the most important thing in the world." Delia explained.  
The silence that settled over the pack was thick with realization, then understanding, and then love.  
Suddenly everyone was on the floor in the middle of the living room piled on top of each other cuddling as Delia put Lilo and Stitch on,

**Author's Note:**

> http://weheartit.com/entry/74916461/search?context_type=search&context_user=divergent_snail&page=2&query=red+head+little+girl  
> http://weheartit.com/entry/172850877/search?context_type=search&context_user=mother_lioness&page=5&query=redhead+girl


End file.
